


Shade

by ring_my_bell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Dante loved Vergil maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 83





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed soft dante and vergil as kids, they deserve the whole world, especially dante.

Boys will be boys

That’s what all adults said when boys did, well,  _ boyish _ things and that was what their mother would sometimes when they roughhoused a little too intensely and got hurt, she would scold them while tending to their wounds lovingly.

Dante and Vergil were twelve already, they didn’t do it that much anymore. Vergil preferred his books as a pastime, sometimes when Dante annoyed him too much he’d comply and play fighting with him, which mostly would end up in them bruised and their mother telling them they were too old for this.

Vergil being such a stuck up agreed with her, he told Dante they were starting to get too old for that. Always the mature one of the twins, always the voice of reason.

Dante was still much more active than Vergil, even if he didn’t play with him he’d play alone outside their house. He decided to climb a tree that they had in their garden and sit on its branches. He enjoyed watching everything from up there. Maybe he and Vergil could ask mom for a treehouse.

His daydreams were rudely interrupted by a noise of the branch snapping and not too long after, he fell to the ground. Pain surrounded his body. Both of his knees got scraped, he was bleeding a lot.

He cried, but mom wasn’t home today. She trusted the twins enough to not cause any trouble.

So instead, it reached Vergil. His brother rushed to Dante, he saw all the blood and bruises and helped him get up and guided him to their mother’s restroom where she kept a first aid kit and some other medicine.

“Seriously Dante… how old are you.” Vergil said, very annoyed.

“Same as you.” 

Vergil rolled his eyes and kept tending his twin’s wounds. He was so tender and careful to not cause Dante any more pain. Just like mom.

This day was fateful. As it was the day Dante realised that he loved Vergil more than anything else in the universe.

Vergil’s hands on his knees were so full of care, like he had done this a thousand times. After he was done with both of his brother’s knees he started working on his arms. Dante was completely and utterly infatuated with Vergil at this moment. Tending to him so lovingly, he just smiled and looked at him.

“Do I have something on my face, Dante?” Vergil moved his eyes up from the wound in Dante’s arms to his brother.

“Oh, just your face.”

“Very funny.”

After a few more minutes they were done. Dante still felt a little pain, but it was overall better but it was so inconsequential after this. He hugged Vergil out of the blue.

“I love you, Vergil.” He said nuzzling his brother’s neck.

Vergil rolled his eyes and patted Dante’s back. “Love you too, you idiot.”

But his ‘I love you’ packed something extra today. Something he didn’t quite know how it got here and didn’t know if Vergil felt the same.

So he opted to ignore it, maybe it was nothing and just his mind playing games.

They returned to their bedroom and Vergil resumed his reading, Dante climbed on Vergil’s bed and asked. “What are you reading?”

“Poetry.” He said.

“Ugh so boring…” 

Vergil pinched Dante’s bruised knee. “Ow!” Dante clutched his knee. Vergil smiled a bit. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot.”

Dante pouted and scooted closer, trying to read whatever Vergil was.

“Are you going to hover me like some kind of satellite?”

“What? I’m curious.”

“Sure you are.” Vergil said, sure his brother, as always, just wanted to pester him.

After a while Dante rested his head on Vergil’s shoulder, reading carefully with him. Not really paying attention to the words, just to their proximity.

“Can you read it out loud for me?” He asked.

Vergil looked at Dante. “Sure.”

And just like that, Vergil started reading for them. Dante forgot about the pain in his scraped knees and elbows, his mind was solely on Vergil’s voice.

He didn’t know how much time passed, after a while they had slept and hadn’t noticed. Vergil still clutching his book and with an arm around Dante. Dante was snoring softly on Vergil’s chest. Their mother returned home and smiled at the two brothers finally not fighting for once, she pulled a blanket over them and kissed both of their temples.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading.


End file.
